


H & E

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	H & E

His fathers name was Harold.

Mothers name was Edith.

One was very abusive.

Other loving but very fearful.

They both perished when he was young.


End file.
